battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Char 2C
The FCM Char 2C was a French super-heavy tank developed by the Forges & Chantiers de la Méditerranée shipyard during World War I. The French's answer to the British Mark V Landship, the Char 2C was a massive and extremely heavy tank designed to break through enemy fortifications and cross directly over trenches. However, due to development issues and the much cheaper FT-17 tank already being in French service, the Char 2C was not completed until after the war in 1921 and only 10 units were created. The Char 2C was armed with a 75mm main gun and 4 secondary Hotchkiss 8mm machine gun ports. Heavy, slow, and vulnerable to advancements in anti-tank weapons, the Char 2C quickly became obsolete during the 1930s, and the few units created saw use only as propaganda tools for the French during World War II before being destroyed or captured by Germany during the Battle of France. Weighing 69 tons fully loaded, the Char 2C is notable as the first super-heavy tank created, and the only one to ever see operational use in any capacity.Chars-Francais.net (Archive) Tank Encyclopedia Battlefield 1 (seat 2) |damage2 = 15.0→10.5 (75→100m) + 22 blast |weapon3 = 3x 8mm Hotchkiss M1914 (seats 3, 4, 5) |camo = |used = }} The Char 2C is a Behemoth featured in the Battlefield 1: They Shall Not Pass expansion on two multiplayer maps. The Char 2C is a powerful five-seater tank armed with a variety of mounted weapons. While slow and cumbersome, the tank is incredibly powerful, with the driver having access to the main gun; Capable of taking out other tanks, in one to two hits, depending on what type of land vehicle it is. The shells also deal significant damage even on glancing hits. Seat two commandeers the rear turret containing a , which has nearly 270° of coverage. While it lacks the depression to fully cover up close, the remaining ports, each containing a Hotchkiss M1914 machine gun, offers additional defense against infantry but have limited view of the front and each side. Much like its fellow counterparts, the 2C boasts heavy armor and health, making it extremely difficult to destroy one-on-one but lacks proper anti-aircraft capabilities; Making it vulnerable to Bomber runs. However, it can shoot aircraft that, for one reason or another, are flying rather low to the ground. The two turrets can be disabled by enemy fire, taking 30 seconds to self-repair. Gallery BF1 Char 2C Front.png|Front of the Char 2C BF1 Char 2C Back.png|Back BF1 Char 2C Left.png|Left Side BF1 Char 2C Right.png|Right Side BF1 Char 2C Face.png|Face BF1 Char 2C Rear.png|Rear BF1 Char 2C Top.png|Top BF1 Char 2C Engine.png|Engine Deck. Note the mesh grenade deflector. BF1 Char FP Cupola.png|First person view of the driver. Both the first and second positions have stereoscopic cupolas that start rotating when first entering, becoming virtually invisible once at full speed. BF1 Char 2C FP.png|Driver view when the cupola is fully spun up. BF1 Char 2C Gunner2.png|First person view of the second position. This player controls a 20mm Autocannon in a semi-revolving turret on the rear of the vehicle. BF1 Char 2C Gunner3.png|First person view of the third position, controlling a frontally-mounted hull machine gun. BF1 Char 2C Gunner4.png|First person view of the fourth position, controlling a ball-mounted machine gun on the left side. BF1 Char 2C Gunner5.png|First person view of the fifth position, controlling a ball-mounted machine gun on the right side. BF1 Char 2C.jpg|Promotional image of the Char 2C. Char2c.jpg The Char 2C|Gameplay footage Trivia *The Char 2C featured in-game is the Picardie, the second Char 2C produced, denoted by the 92 painted on the hull. *Unlike other tanks, the Char 2C lacks an entering animation, as do all behemoths. Instead, the occupants will warp inside the vehicle. *The turret views are protected by a slotted rotating cylinder resembling a zoetrope. When entering the seat, the armor can be seen spinning up. *When spawning in Conquest, the vehicle does not initially provide a spawn point, but forces players to physically run to the vehicle, which spawns near the team's home base. *Unlike the other Behemoths, the Char 2C's arrival is announced as "Behemoth" rather than its actual name. References Category:Super Heavy Tanks Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1 Category:Behemoths